moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of Saint Mograine
Overview The Order of Saint Mograine is a Chapter of the Silver Hand that follows the idea that Alexandros Mograine was actually a saint sent by the Light to eradicate the undead from Lordaeron, and thus pursue the dead with unbridled fury, and reducing their corpses to little but ash. The Order was originally formed during the Third Legion Invasion of Azeroth by the Second-War veteran Lord Nicholas Buzan, after several controversies; the Order of Saint Mograine is now lead by 'High General' Lilian Crowe, the apparent 'star-student' of Nicholas Buzan... the Order in current events has been attempting to grow so that it may be a proper force in the War against the Horde. History The history of the Order of Saint Mograine is one clouded in a foggy doubt to all except proper members of the Order, as a saying of past members of their Brotherhood is "In Great mystery, we await the shadows." there are some Scarlet Crusade survivors that have prided themselves on the idea that the Order of Saint Mograine was in truth a 'cult' started by Nicholas Buzan, who was at the time a Crusader Captain within the Scarlet armies. Other sources point toward their founding being a small sub-group of Argent Dawn members who wished to avenge Alexandros Mograine. There's also a theory stating that the Order was founded as a sort of secret sect of human demon-hunters coming from the Scarlet Crusade, and then after Taelan Fordring's death more or less the newly reformed Silver Hand under Tirion Fordring as a non-official group. Aside from their earlier history; the Knights of the Order of Saint Mograine have been a massive point of controversy during their days after being formally created during the Third Legion Invasion. Nicholas Buzan was described by many members as a rather "Petty" ''individual after turning down several Horde members from joining the Order, stating it was meant for those who truly deserved to wear the tabard of the Lightbringer's Order. Buzan lead a few operations on the broken isles regarding Order that are currently classified to the public, and aren't meant for public eye, and from words of former Argent crusaders, those who partake in those operations had to take an ''Oath of Silence. ''As these points of smaller controversies there's a looming specter that was known as; '"The Basilica War"''' which took place days after the disappearance of Lord Nicholas Buzan after an operation in the Ghostlands. From a few sources, the Order of Saint Mograine had been lead by Lilian Crowe in Buzan's stead... While many of the Order's members stood at a vigil for the Lord's return, meanwhile the 'High General' had begun a radicalization of the Order into more of a fervent, zealous Order. This in part is blamed upon Buzan leaving Lilian's teachings unchecked as she became enthralled by a romanticized view of the Scarlet Crusade... and thus the seeds of the Basilica War were sowed upon the members, and it'd only take half a month until Lilian had begun to order the killings of certain members she deemed 'heretics.' and this would in now way be 'subtle' as to her; it'd be a ritual, a celebration of cleansing the Order... when questioned by select members of the Knights of Saint Mograine, she provided evidence that seemed all too little to judge death upon her fellow members of the Order, many had lobbied to have her forcefully removed, and when this attempt was made; Lilian's opponents were slaughtered by the faceless, merciless 'General's Guard.' and thus would begin this small war; as there were now rebels to the Order, and the loyalists... the fighting went on for three weeks in the wastes of the Eastern Plaguelands as a silent war waged on. Those who were deemed ''Traitors' otherwise known as the 'Sons of Fordring' had little chance against the Loyalists and the General's Guard of the Order; the only reason they'd of won is due to the return of Nicholas Buzan, who had ordered the General's Guard to stand down, along with Lilian Crowe herself. When the 'Sons of Fordring' had entered Tyr's Hand; they'd find no trace of any of the remaining Loyalists, and Buzan would continue to lead the Order with no real word spreading of the dreadful battles fought between the members of the Order, yet later he'd end up using the Order's funding in near entirety to save his student from the miraculous bounty she'd rack up thanks to rumors of the conflict. In the 'Blood War' Lilian Crowe returned with the Order after re-emerging into Alliance society during a 'long-needed meditation.' period... with Nicholas Buzan missing after the events of the Basilica War, Lilian's reformed the Order of Saint Mograine with the Silver Hand back in the hands of the Alliance, while it's not a grand, massive Order anymore, there are great aspirations within the High General and her 'Ashen Court'. Forces The Order of Saint Mograine commands a small, yet formidable group of elite Paladins, such as the Elite General's Guard; who pride themselves on being a faceless, intimidating group of Knights who preform the role of being bodyguards and enforcers for the High General and her will. Fleet-wise the Order's navy is a singular Ship of the Icebreaker class named 'The Heretic's Folly.' The Order also maintains several wings to preform different battlefield roles, being the Militant Branch; which is the main fighting force of the Order, the Watchful Eye; which to many is considered a 'Recon' and 'Vigil on Alliance society.' There's also the 'Brotherhood of Scribes' which entails Magic-Users who preform research on types of magic and matters such as Undeath, and demon banishment. Then the Clergy and Inquisition, which deal with more churchly matters such as routing out heretics in the Order and ensuring the faith and purity of the men who serve under Saint Mograine's banner... and finally the 'Navy.' which is self-explanatory. The main goal of the High General with these branches was apparently to make a force that would require no outside aid in completing assignments or fighting in a cause, much like that of the Scarlet Crusade and it's successor; the Scarlet Onslaught. Order Holdings The Order of Saint Mograine used to hold power over Tyr's Hand during the reign of Nicholas Buzan as Grand-Master... yet currently in the hands of Lilian Crowe; the Order of Saint Mograine commands over Stonewatch as a monastery, this location was given to them by the Silver Hand and the Stormwind Military as it serves no purpose as of late with the Dark Horde practically defeated, and the Dark Iron Dwarves now an ally to the Alliance. Hierarchy The Order maintains a ridged hierarchy reminiscent of the Scarlet Crusade and it's Argent Counterpart, with the Highest authority being that of High-General Lilian Crowe and her 'Ashen Court.' which contains these ranks: Grand Crusader - Overall head of the Order's military and primarily commander of the Militants, serves as a second in command the High General. Lord Admiral - Chief of the Order's navy. Archbishop - Master of faith to the Order, also goes under the title of 'Grand-Cleric' or 'Light's Speaker.' Archmagos - Head of the Brotherhood of Scribes, a magic user well-versed in all forms of arcane power. Light’s Champion - greatest warrior of the Order, representative at tournaments and responsible for training new members. Master of Coin - Head of the Order's treasury, not a combat role but he/she's responsible for making sure the Order's weapons are well-maintenance. High Inquisitor - Leader of the Inquisition. Watchmaster - Head of the Watchful Eye. The High General The 'High General' rank was primarily inspired by that of High General Brigitte Abbendis, in the Order's origins it was lead by the 'Lord Commander' or as Buzan likes to coin it 'Grand-Master.' to not sound overly powerful... while some former members voice distaste with the choice of the High General title, it still functions about the same, yet some who approve of it deem it a title worthy of a leader who seeks to lead the Order in a more proper military way than that of a Holy Order. Unfilled Ranks of the Order Light's Champion - Was previously filled by Brother Markus Blackthorne who apparently died of unknown causes. High Inquisitor - Was originally filled by Vanessa Viedmont, a loyalist during the Basilica War who's gone missing. Watchmaster - Fulfilled by the Dwarven Huntsman Rori Ironpike, yet he left the Order during the Basilica War to hunt scourge artifacts. Grand Crusader - Was a role filled by Sir Abram Wenstmont until he was killed by the Sons of Fordring. Archmagos - Fenton Liaster was the head of the Scribes until he was possessed by a dreadlord and slain shortly after. Category:Organizations Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Alliance Organizations